


The Jack

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan decide di ricambiare lo strip tease che Kurt ha fatto per lui imparando a farlo a sua volta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di questa fic: http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/103916.html?thread=7628780#t7628780  
> Scritta per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ.

Logan non aveva mai preso in considerazione il ballo come metodo di seduzione. Non aveva nemmeno mai considerato gli spogliarelli per questo. Certo, i professionisti del mestiere sapevano essere eccitanti, ma secondo Logan non molto più del normale denudarsi.

Questo finché l’Elfo non gli aveva fatto cambiare idea con il suo spettacolino. Era stato più che eccitante, lo aveva fatto bruciare di desiderio e passione; gli aveva perfino fatto venire un’erezione. E, Dio, quanto era stata bella la scopata successiva.

Ora, chiunque conosca Wolverine sa che lui è flessibile quanto un manico di scopa e che per questo le rare volte in cui balla, generalmente trascinato da Ororo, si limita ai lenti. Inoltre ha una reputazione da mantenere.

Per questi motivi stava guardando su youtube, in modalità anonima per non lasciare tracce, tutorial per imparare a fare uno strip tease decente.

Aveva cercato appositamente video di professionisti per avere riferimenti di qualità, ma gli sembravano tutti fuori dalla sua portata; c’era troppo movimento di anche che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a imitare decentemente. Però era troppo testardo per lasciar perdere: ce l’avrebbe fatta, a qualunque costo.

Gli ci vollero diverse settimane di solitario allenamento davanti ad uno specchio, lontano dagli sguardi di tutti, prima che decidesse che più di così non sarebbe migliorato.

Preparò tutto nel dettaglio: approfittò della serata in cui Kurt era a teatro per un nuovo musical così da poterlo accogliere come si deve al ritorno. Sistemò le luci in modo che fossero soffuse al punto giusto e collegò il cellulare alle casse per far partire la musica al momento opportuno. Aveva scelto The Jack degli AC/DC; non aveva un testo suggestivo quanto You Can Leave Your Hat On di Joe Cocker, ma aveva un ritmo semplice da seguire, abbastanza che anche un manico di scopa come lui avrebbe potuto farcela.

Aveva optato per un look alla cowboy: jeans, camicia di flanella a quadri e cappello. Nei tutorial suggerivano un abbigliamento che non impedisse i movimenti e che esaltasse il corpo, spesso unito ad un cappello, e Logan pensava che quello fosse il look ideale per lui.

Mentre aspettava il ritorno del compagno provò ancora alcune mosse, nella vana speranza di riuscire a eseguirle come i professionisti quando fosse giunto il momento.

Kurt rientrò parecchio dopo la mezzanotte. Si era già slacciato la cravatta, che penzolava sul suo petto, si era tolto la giacca e aveva slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia. Aveva apprezzato molto il musical, come dimostrabile dal sorriso che ancora gli aleggiava sulle labbra.

Quando entrò in camera e accese la luce credette di essere più stanco di quel che pensasse visto che vedeva meno del normale, ma appena Logan gli andò incontro con un ghigno malizioso sulle labbra realizzò che era fatto apposta.

Logan gli tolse di mano la giacca e la gettò sull’attaccapanni, poi lo accompagnò alla sedia che aveva messo in mezzo alla stanza e si mise in posa di fronte a lui, schioccando le dita per far partire la musica.

Cominciò a ballare per il fidanzato, mettendoci tutto l’impegno possibile per risultare sexy, ma senza troppi risultati.

I suoi movimenti erano impacciati, a scatti e rigidi, tutt’altro che eccitanti.

Kurt rimase a osservarlo a bocca aperta per un minuto buono, sorridendo intenerito quando Logan si tolse la camicia e la gettò ai suoi piedi.

A quel punto si alzò e lo interruppe, baciandolo dolcemente.

-Faccio così schifo?- chiese Wolverine ridacchiando.

-Apprezzo moltissimo lo sforzo, mein Lieber,- l’Elfo rispose, -ma diciamo che non stai ottenendo l’effetto desiderato.-

-Faccio schifo.- Logan tradusse, sogghignando. Beh… ci aveva provato.

Nightcrawler non si prese nemmeno la briga di negare.

-Sei troppo rigido. E non sai seguire il ritmo.- gli spiegò, rubandogli il cappello e indossandolo. –Siediti e guarda.- gli ordinò languidamente.

Wolverine non se lo fece ripetere, internamente grato dello scambio di ruoli.

Kurt cominciò a ballare, calcando sulle mosso da rodeo per esaltare il tema cowboy scelto da Logan.

Prima della fine della canzone il canadese gli era già saltato addosso.

Il cappello era volato per terra, così come prima avevano fatto le camicie di entrambi. Presto fu seguito dai loro pantaloni e alla fine dall’intimo.

Quando i due uomini salirono sul letto il pavimento era disseminato di vestiti.

Erano avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, le bocche incollate fra loro, le mani che vagavano sul corpo dell’amante. Strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro, eccitati e infuocati dalla passione.

-Forse è meglio che io lasci questo tipo di cose a te.- Logan ridacchiò quando si allontanò dal bacio per respitare.

-Forse è meglio, sì.- Kurt rispose sogghignando. –Limitati a quello che sai fare bene.- gli consigliò.

-Tipo saltarti addosso?-

-Tipo saltarmi addosso.-

Risero prima di riprendere a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, con più calma di prima.

Sospiravano e gemevano di piacere, i loro membri duri che si strofinavano fra loro, chiusi fra i loro addomi.

La coda di Nightcrawler si avvolse attorno alla coscia del canadese quando quest’ultimo spostò la bocca sul suo collo, leccandolo e mordicchiandolo.

Logan fece scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi dell’amante, raggiungendo il sedere e massaggiandoglielo.

Kurt gemette di piacere, portando le gambe in alto dietro la schiena del compagno e incrociandole, intrappolandolo sopra di sé.

A Wolverine non dispiaceva affatto la cosa perché così aveva più accesso al suo corpo; gli separò le natiche e massaggiò la sua apertura da fuori in piccoli cerchi prima di penetrarlo con un dito. Il gemito di piacere che uscì dalle labbra dell’Elfo lo spinse a cominciare subito a muoverlo dentro e fuori, preparandolo.

-Logan!- il tedesco lo chiamò in tono supplice. –Ti voglio ora!-

-Agli ordini.- l’interpellato mormorò maliziosamente al suo orecchio prima di leccarlo.

Sfilò il dito da dentro di lui prima di allungarsi verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante, versandoselo su una mano per spargerselo sul membro.

Si posizionò e lo penetrò lentamente, con cautela per non fargli male.

Kurt trattenne il respiro finché Wolverine non si fermò, il bacino a contatto con le sue belle natiche sode, poi esalò di piacere. Attese qualche secondo per abituarsi a quell’ingombrante intrusione, poi oscillò piano i fianchi per incoraggiarlo a muoversi.

Logan cominciò a spingersi in lui, all’inizio lentamente e aumentando il ritmo poco per volta.

Gemevano e sospiravano di piacere mentre muovevano i fianchi uno incontro all’altro, baciandosi e accarezzandosi.

Mano a mano che acceleravano i gemiti si facevano più alti e frequenti, i baci si trasformavano in morsi, le carezze in graffi.

Logan portò una mano in mezzo ai loro corpi per masturbare l’amante, dandogli ancora più piacere e strappandogli gemiti più alti.

Si stavano avvicinando velocemente all’orgasmo, impossibilitati a trattenersi dalla passione che li bruciava da dentro.

Vennero uno in seguito all’altro, quasi gridando il nome dell’amante, stringendosi a vicenda in un abbraccio bollente.

Restarono in quella posizione per qualche istante, ansimando per riprendere fiato, poi si staccarono quanto bastava perché Logan uscisse da Kurt e si sdraiasse accanto a lui per non schiacciarlo.

Avvolsero nuovamente le braccia l’uno attorno all’altro, accarezzandosi e baciandosi dolcemente per un po’ prima di addormentarsi appagati e stanchi.


End file.
